Storage apparatus are well known in the art. Whether for commercial purposes or for residential needs various apparatus are utilized to store items and provide subsequent availability. Commonly utilized storage apparatus include filing cabinets and bin systems wherein these apparatus typically store smaller items and provide full enclosure of the item. Shelving systems are another type of apparatus that are commonly utilized to provide storage of items. As is known in the art, shelving systems typically include at least one horizontal support surface and can be either mounted to a wall or can be provide with supports wherein the supports can be either fixed or be movably mounted with wheels or similar item. Conventional shelving systems can be manufactured from various materials but are often manufactured from wood or metal.
One common type of shelving system are commercial wire shelves. These shelving systems are configured with four corner upright mounting posts and have a plurality of horizontal shelves operably coupled thereto. The horizontal shelves are adjustable wherein each shelf can be placed in a different vertical position and as such provide varying heights present intermediate each shelf. While the shelf positions are adjustable, one deficiency with these existing shelving systems is the inability to compartmentalize the space on one of the shelves. Many times, various alternate objects are placed on a shelf in a commercial environment. These objects often have different sizes and other characteristics wherein separation thereof is desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a shelving system that is configured to have a plurality of horizontal shelves and further wherein the shelving system includes a plurality of vertical dividers that are operable to segment a single horizontal shelf.